Edge's Ordeal
by EdgeNinja
Summary: What will Edge do to get Rydia's heart?
1. The King Of Eblan

  
  


A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy; 

SQUARE does. I am merely a puppet, to its vast army 

of game creators... Kinda flipped out there.... ^o^;;   
  
  
  


Chapter 1 - The King Of Eblan 

* * *

"I might just be paranoid, but I can't trust you on this one, Cecil..." Edge said. 

"C'mon, man! What's wrong?" Cecil asked. 

"Nothing, really... Except the fact that, you, Cecil Harvey, is helping me, Edge, king of Eblan, with his love life." Edge replied.   
  


'What's Cecil's problem? I mean, I can handle my own life. Just because he got married before me gives him the privilege to give me advice?' Edge thought, 'I'm working on it, just can't seem to get Rydia's...' Edge froze, 'Rydia, so sweet, yet I am a jester in her eyes...' He felt bad.   
  


"Yo, Edge. Snap out of it... We're here!" Cecil snapped, "I bet you Rydia's here!" 

They stopped in front of a big party at Baron Castle. 

"What makes you think that I have the hots for Rydia?" Edge replied. 

"Oh, so you don't now, all of the sudden..." Cecil faked a sadness, "We were all expecting a queen of Eblan... Man, this is bad news..." Cecil laughed inside.   
  


At the party...   
  


"So Rydia, I hear you are living in the Land of The Summons now, huh?" Rosa asked. 

"Yeah... Leviathan and Asura are living with me as great mentors." Rydia replied. 

"Do you know anyone you like, now?" Rosa asked, chuckling under her breath. 

Rydia was silent for a moment. 'Why can't I say it? I say a lot to Asura and the other summons...' Rydia thought. "Not really..." Rydia replied. 

"I thought you would by now, y'know?" Rosa tried to push the answer out of her.   
  


"Hey everybody, we're here!" Cecil called. 

"Hello Sir Cecil," the servants greeted. 

'Well, it's a party, might as well enjoy it,' The king of Eblan thought, 'Might as well go hang out at the--' His eyes caught onto Rydia. She was wearing the usual clothing, the green summoner's getup. Her green hair was as beautiful as ever.   
  


"Hey, Edge, long time no see!" a familiar voice called out. It was Rosa. "Come on over here and say hello." 

Cecil was edging away slowly, trying to be unnoticed, but that was hard, being the king and all. 

"You too, Cecil!" Rosa caught him trying to get away. 

Edge took a seat next to Rydia. He always tried to get as close to Rydia as possible. 

"So, Edge, got a crush on anybody?" Rosa asked. 

'Crush on anyone? Yeah, Rydia... Does she love me back?' Edge struggled, 'Do I lie about my feelings? Do I say it? What if they think I'm just joking?' Edge thought, 'Oh well, I'll just lie,' "No, I don't think so, unless every girl I know counts..." Edge attempted to make them laugh. 

"Well, we were expecting a heir to your throne," Cecil replied. 

'I hope I can get one too,' Edge thought, slightly worried.   
  


'Edge... What do I think about him? Well, 1.) He's hot... But that means nothing,' Rydia thought, 2.) He's funny... What am I doing? Admitting that I love-- like him.' Rydia tried to think of why Edge was hitting on her, 'A lot of people say he's a pervert...' Rydia strained, 'But he's seems to like me.' 

"Hey, Rydia, how about you and Your Majesty in a photo!" Yang said, "I just remembered how fun photography is!" 

"OK..." Rydia answered. 

"Come on, Rydia, big smile!" Cecil ordered. 

"OK, now Rydia and Edge.... Edge...Edge where'd you go?!?!" Yang said, confused. "Probably at the snack bar... I'll go get him..." Cecil offered.   
  


"All right, I'm here!" Edge yelled out. The ninja was alone in a cave. The pungent stench of mildew emanated from the wet walls. 

"So, you've finally shown up..." A high-pitched reptile-like voice responded. 

"Dark Sahagin, you better not disturb the party at Baron tonight," Edge said, "your fight is with me." 

"Your right... yet your stupid ninja magic won't help you now." Dark Sahagin pointed out. "Oh, gods of the underworld, grant me thy magic, and silence my foes!!" 

"Damn, I can't use my ninja magic..." Edge said, pointing out the obvious. 

"Now to ensure your total destruction!" The sahagin grabbed Edge's item bag and tore into shreds. "Now you can't cure your silence. You're helpless." 

Edge hurled a stone at the Sahagin. 

"What are you doing, are you insane? Do you want to provoke me to kill you?!?!" 

"I want to kill you off. That's the whole point... All right enough!" Edge yelled. 

"Powers of the dark mage, allow me to see the light! BLITZ!" Edge chanted. Nothing happened. 

"You ass! You're silenced!" Sahagin exclaimed. 

"....." Edge couldn't speak. A fine ninja like him... forget a tiny aspect of the fight? It wasn't like him to do something like that. 

"Damn, you are one dumb ninja!" The Sahagin taunted. 

Edge took out his swords, two Kotetsu's, and slashed the sahagin.   
  


"I'll go look for him," Rydia offered, "he can't be far." 

"All right, but cake is being served in an hour so hurry back now!" Rosa exclaimed. "Alright!" Rydia said, running off.   
  


"Don't push my limit, ninja!" the sahagin warned. It slammed the Eblanian king's head into the side of the cave wall. "I'm warning you!" The sahagin repeatedly slammed Edge into the wall. 

'I can't believe I was brought to this...' Edge thought, 'I'm helpless...The stupid threat he made...'   
  


Edge slashed the sahagin many times. The sahagin was brought down, but it was still making threats. 

"You wouldn't bet your loved ones lives, would you? Like your mother and father?" Dark Sahagin questioned evilly. 

"You're too late. They committed to suicide," Edge revealed. 

"Ha... anyone will do. Even King Cecil of Baron," the sahagin tried again. 

"He can fare for himself," Edge replied again, "but that doesn't matter, as your life ends here." 

"Wait! I've got a team of Dark Sahagins outside of Baron-- just one distress call and they'll ambush them all -- even Rydia, the one you love!" the sahagin threatened. "Now you will lose horribly-- one more attack from you could mean the end of Rydia!" 

"....But...you..you...can't...that's foul play!!" Edge tried to reason with it. 

"Do I look like I follow the rules?" The Dark Sahagin replied, slashing Edge with its claws... 

'I can't kill it... I can't risk losing Rydia... I have to die here....' Edge thought sadly.   
  
  
  


A/N: Isn't that sad? I don't know... Tune in for chapter 2, coming next!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Kill The Sahagins

  
  


A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy... just one of it's crazed fans...   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 - Kill The Sahagin 

* * *

'Where could Edge have gone,' Rydia thought, 'Why would he just leave like that?' 

Rydia sighed. 'Edge... there's so much I can't understand about you...' 

"You funny... I can read your thoughts!" a mysterious reptile-like voice shrilled. 

"Who are you?" Rydia asked, confused. 

"I have no specific name, but you can call me the Psychic Sahagin," it replied. "...but I just wasted my breath, as you will die now!" "Why are you doing this?!?!" Rydia asked, fear shaking in her voice. 

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" the Psychic Sahagin demanded. 

Rydia pulled out her whip. She cracked it at him a few times. 

"Claws of poison!" The sahagin chanted, "Attack my foes!" 

Rydia was hit, and poisoned upon impact. "My body...it's...getting...numb..." 

"This poison will hastily poison your whole body, promising a short time left in this world!" The sahagin laughed evilly. 

'Edge...' Rydia thought, 'where are you...?'   
  


"AHHHH!!" Edge was being mercilessly tortured by the Dark Sahagin. It was slowly digging his claws into Edge's skin. 

"Hehehe... do you like that? Want another one?" 

"Edge!" a familiar voice called, "How could you let this happen to you?!?!" It was Cecil. He ran up to Edge. 

"I had to...uh...or..else Rydia... Rydia would die!" Edge revealed. 

"What?!?! Rydia left to find you, she's not here?" 

"No..." Edge responded. "I... wouldn't... like her to see me like... this..." 

"What's this? King Cecil of Baron? Allow us to fight!" the sahagin challenged. 

"Fine, but this will be quick!" Cecil replied. He drew his sword. 

The sahagin lunged at him . "LEGEND!" Cecil yelled. A large stream of light exploded out of the tip of the blade and annihilated the monster. The body of the sahagin disappeared in a blinding red light. "Edge, this may not help much but..." Cecil chanted, "Powers of light, give me the powers to heal all wounds!"   
  


"Where could Cecil be? We're serving cake now!" Rosa said, slightly annoyed, "how hard is it to find Edge?" 

"I bet that he's hanging out with them at a men's club!" Palom remarked. Porom quickly hit him on the head. "Owww...." Palom cried. 

The windows suddenly smashed open and a horde of different colored sahagins jumped in. 

"Don't move!" said the sky blue one. "We've got you all surrounded!" 

"CID! Let's do it!" Yang cried out. 

"Gotcha!" Cid replied. 

"Palom!" Porom called. 

"Let's do it Porom!" Palom answered. 

"Well, what a greeting. I'm the Sky Sahagin," the light blue one introduced 

"I'm the infamous Fire Sahagin." a red chirped in. 

"Enough introductions, FIGHT!" the Sky Sahagin cried. 

"2x power! ATTACK!" Yang led the assault. He killed a few white sahagins, and some green ones as well. 

Cid was whacking away with his hammers and tools. "Dammit! It's too much to handle!" "Twin attack! Comet!" Both Palom and Porom chanted.   
  
  
  


"Edge, why were you fighting with a sahagin?" Cecil questioned. 

"In Eblan, I had heard a rumor about the sahagin mafia going to crash Baron's part,." Edge explained. "I tried to stop it without revealing it to you guys...plus it was good training!" Edge laughed. 

Cecil sighed. He couldn't understand Edge. 

"HELP US!!!" a distant voice cried. 

"Rosa? Rosa, is that you?" Cecil called. 

"Cecil?" She ran up to him. "Cecil, some creatures have ambushed Baron castle!" 

"What?!?!" Cecil was shocked. "Looks like you were right Edge." 

"Edge, you're hurt!" Rosa noticed. "Powers of light give me the powers to heal all wounds!!" 

"Ah, I feel better than I was before! Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" 

"Come on! We've got to stop the creatures!" Cecil reminded them.   
  


"Powers of darkness, grant me thy energy! Fire 3!" Palom chanted. He burned a couple of the ice shagins, but there were a least 5,000 sahagins. "Power of light, grant me thy energy! Cure 2!" Porom chanted. 

"We can't hold them!" Yang cried out. 

"Did I miss something?" a voice called from high above. Kain came crashing down, 

landing on a couple dozen sahagins. "Invite too many people?" He slashed a few to his right and jumped again.   
  


'... I'm... sick...' Rydia thought to herself as she coughed. 

"Hey, don't die now! I'm not done torturing you!" the Psychic Sahagin taunted. 

"You're cruel..." Rydia commented. 

The sahagin cackled maniacally and attacked her viciously, tearing her skin with every blow. Rydia screamed out in pain. 

"What's wrong, you hurt?" the sahagin asked sarcastically. 

'Edge, where are you...? I need you...' Rydia thought sadly. She chanted with a very soft voice, "Powers of darkness, give me the power to burn! Fire 3!" The fireball was sent hurling towards the sahagin, hitting it with force. The creature gathered energy and threw the magic attack into the wall. 

"You... still want to try and kill me?!?!" The sahagin was somewhat injured, and its anger rose. "The poison with soon kill you, so why try?!" 

'It's a long shot but I'll have to try...' Rydia thought. "Powers of light...ummm... heal my wounds...uh, Esuna?" Nothing happened.   
  


"What's that?" Edge quieted Rosa and Cecil. "It's Rydia!" 

"What? I don't hear anything..." Rosa replied. 

"He's a ninja... he can do stuff like that," Cecil reminded her. 

Edge ran. He ran as fast as he could. 'What could Rydia be doing?!?!' he thought. He quickly arrived at the scene, his eyes travelled to Rydia, who was lying on the floor, motionless. "Rydia!!" Edge cried. He ran over to her still figure. 

"It was too bad my poison got to her!" the Psychic Sahagin laughed. "I would of tore her up some more!" 

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!?!" 

"Because I'm a sahagin," the creature answered. 

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Edge whipped around furiously. "I'll kill you for doing this!!" "You believe you can slay me?" 

Edge drew one Kotetsu, and tried a slash. The sahagin dodged, but Edge swiftly kicked it in it's ribs. He drew his second Kotetsu, and used a double slash. The sahagin shot a poison attack at Edge, hitting and poisoning him. 

"You shall suffer the same fate as the girl!" The sahagin screeched. 

"Edge! Are you all right?" Cecil came running. 

Rosa gasped. "Edge, your poisoned! Powers of light, heal all wounds-- Esuna!" Rosa chanted. Edge was cured of his poison. 

The sahagin came running at Edge, and used his claws to attack. Edge tried to defend, but its claws shattered his sword, and stabbed him. 

"Ugh..." 

"Ready, Edge?" Cecil called. 

"Yeah..." Edge replied. 

"X-ATTACK!!!" Both Cecil and Edge ran up to the sahagin, jumped, and sliced it into four pieces. The Psychic sahagin had finally been slain. Edge slowly walked over to Rydia, his head down. "Rydia... why'd you die on me? Why? WHY??!!'   
  
  
  


"Kain, look out!" Porom warned the dragoon. 

"Huh?" Kain turned around, quickly slashing the Fire Sahagin into dust. 

"My god! Dude, you're cool!" Palom remarked. 

"Yeah... whatever..." Kain replied. 

Yang kicked the last one out. 

"Umm... Ladies and gentlman, we seem to have had an.. interference.. if you'll all go back to your rooms, we'll get this cleaned up..." The chancellor announced.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: What a chapter, took me 2 days to write! ^u^ R&R! 


End file.
